Ben 10 Timeline
The Timeline is the history of events that have occurred within the Ben 10 Universe. The Creation of Time *Time began when the Contemelia activated the Anihilaarg, causing The Big Bang. *After the creation of the Universe, the Contemelia sent out the Slimebiotes into space. The Slimebiotes are the ancestors of all lifeforms in the Prime Universe. 4.543 Billion Years Ago * 4,542,998,050 BCE- 'The Earth was formed out of space debris. * The Incursean Homeworld entered a civil war that went on for eons. Millions of Years Ago * The Galvan race was not always the dominant species of Galvan Prime, they were originally kept as Pets by larger species on their planet. * A meteor struck Galvan Prime which caused extreme climate changes that wiped out the Omnivoracious, which were known as the most cunning and determined predator in the known universe. * The Galvan began to rise above their owners thanks to their superior intelligence. They have been able to outwit every existing predator in the known galaxy. * The Galvan started constructing large cities across their world. * Azmuth,was born on Galvan Prime. * Azmuth created an artificial planet known as Primus. * Azmuth fell in-love with another Galvan inventor named Zennith. * After seeing a planetary alignment, Azmuth was inspired to create a sword capable of cutting though reality. * Zennith left Azmuth after she saw his obsession with creating this weapon. * An Incursean warrior learned about Azmuth's sword and stole it. He intended to use the sword to reunite his people,the sword ended up causing the destruction of Incursean Homeworld instead. * Azmuth swore to hide away the sword and he dedicated himself to peaceful science. Azmuth began developing his greatest creation (the Omnitrix) soon afterward as an apology for what he had done. Bronze Age * '''5000-4000 BCE- '''The Kur Stone was made. * '''3100 BCE-' The Galvan visited Earth and built Stonehenge as a practical joke. * '2100 BCE- '''The warrior-king Gilgamesh, with the help of the Legion of Garuda, banished the spirit of Kur into The Kur Stone. * '''2630–2610 BCE- '''The Great Pyramid of Giza was constructed by the Tetramand race. * '''1230 BCE- '''Vilgax was born on Murray, a planet within the Shadow Realm. The 3rd century * '''231-' Sir George was born within the Roman Empire. ** George fought for the empire as a Solider. ** Though unknown circumstances, Sir George was blessed with immortality. The 10th century The Maya civilization constructed a temple to hold the Sword of Ek Chuaj. The 11th century * An alien trying to create an interstellar map was attacked by a group of knights and was locked away in a dungeon for a thousand years. The 12th century * The Dagon, an entity who has enslaved a hundred dimensions sets his sights on the Prime Universe as his next target. * '1131-' Dagon sent his army of Lucubra to Earth to pave the way for his arrival into this Universe. ** An army of Knights battled the Lucubra to stop them from enslaving humanity. ** Azmuth choose Sir George, the strongest of the knights, to wield his sword and use it to kill the Dagon. ** George names the sword Ascalon. ** Sir George battled and cut out the heart of the Dagon, but the beast would not die. So George sent the monster back into the pit from where it came and created a magic seal to block the gateway. The 16th century The first version of the Galactic Enforcers built Incarcecon to contain the criminals of the galaxy. The 18th century The Plumbers were first established by the founding fathers in the 1700s. George Washington was one of the first members. *'''January 17, 1706- '''Benjamin Franklin was born in Milk Street, Boston, Massachusetts. *'1727- '''The Plumbus Est Infinitus was first established. *'February 22, 1732- 'George Washington was born in Westmoreland County, Virginia. *'1773- ' *'April 19, 1775- 'The American Revolutionary War began. *'April 30, 1789- 'George Washington became the first president of the United States. *'April 17, 1790-''' Benjamin Franklin passed away in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. *'December 14, 1799- '''George Washington passed away in his home Mount Vernon in Fairfax County, Virginia. The 19th century The Plumbers fought mostly paranormal and dimensional trouble until the appearance of the alien Eon in the early 1800s. The 20th century *'1920s- 'The Forever Knights first entered the United States. *'Summer 1945- 'Max Tennyson is born. *'1952- 'Professor Paradox's time tunnel experiment was tested. However the tunnel's chrono magnetic field was destabilized and it ripped a hole into the fabric of reality. Professor Paradox was hurled into the Event Horizon, he spent one hundred thousand years there. *'1962- 'Max Tennyson was offered a chance to become an Astronaut. **Max saved the life of an Anodite named Verdona from the Synthroid. *'June 1, 1962 'was the application deadline for astronauts. *'June 4, 1962-''' Neil Armstrong applied to become an astronaut. **Armstrong's application arrived a week late. *'September 13-' Deke Slayton the Director of Flight Crew Operations of NASA called Armstrong and asked whether he would be interested in joining the NASA Astronaut Corps. *'Unknown-' Magister Labrid recruited Max Tennyson into the Plumbers. *'July 21, 1969- '''Neil Armstrong became the first person to walk on the Moon instead of Max Tennyson. *'Late 1960s- 'Max Tennyson battled Vilgax for the first time. *'Early 1970s- 'Vilgax attempted to steal missiles from a United States military base. Max Tennyson and his partner Phil Billings were sent to stop him. Max fired a sticky bullet at Vilgax that stuck him onto an armed missile that fired into the Chimerian Hammer. It was believed by the Earth Plumbers that Vilgax had perish, but he survived and left the Earth. *'Unknown- 'Max and Verdona get together and have two kids. *'1990- 'Charmcaster is born in Ledgerdomain. *'1993- 'Kevin Levin is born in New York City. *'December 27, 1994- 'Ben and Gwen Tennyson are born. *'1995- '''In southern Iraq, at the site of the ancient Sumerian city of Ur, Doc and Drew Saturday discover the Kur Stone. V.V. Argost disguised himself as a member of the Saturday's expedition crew, and stole it. **The Secret Scientists tracked Argost down to his home Weird World. They went into the house with a team of 50, by the time they left there were only 7 of them left alive. Argost escaped but the Scientists got the stone back. **To keep the key to finding Kur safe, the Secret Scientists cut the Kur Stone into 3 pieces. Each piece was given to a different member of the group to protect. **Sometime afterwards, Zak Saturday was born. The 21st century Early 2000s * After discovering his powers, Kevin destroyed the home of his family and was left on the streets of New York City alone. * The first crime Kevin ever committed was stealing a bicycle, after that Kevin started wearing a padlock around his neck as a souvenir. * In Cullowhee, North Carolina a young Zak Saturday destroyed one of the lost Judaculla Rocks which angered it's protector Tsul 'Kalu. ** Tsul 'Kalu followed the Saturdays to their home. When he was stalking Zak, Doc Saturday saw him and challenged him to a fight. ** In their battle, Tsul 'Kalu electrocuted Doc. This blinded Doc's right eye. In the end, Tsul 'Kalu came to terms with his defeat and gave his artifact 'The Hand of Tsul Kalu '''to Doc as a trophy. ** After that day, Zak started using the hand to help him control his Kur powers. * '''2003-' Arthur Beeman broke a crop circle code which saved the Earth from invasion. Summer 2005 (Ben 10) * 'May 27, 2005- 'Ben Tennyson discovers the Omnitrix. * Kevin Levin absorbs DNA from the Omnitrix. * After Ben and Vilgax's first battle, Max Tennyson tells Ben and Gwen about his secret history as a Plumber. * Kevin gets trapped within the Null Void. * Gwen Tennyson steals a Spell book from Charmcaster and starts studying Magic. * Ben meets Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix. Fall 2005 (Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens) * Ben goes back to school after his summer vacation road trip. * Ben battles Azmuth's father, who was trying to avenge his son's presumed death using Galvanic Mechamorph Armor. In reality, Azmuth was not killed but was transformed into Way Big. After Ben realized the truth he battled with Azmuth in the middle of Bellwood. 2005-2006 * After the Way Big fight destroyed a large section of Bellwood, alien labor was secretly brought in to rebuild the city faster than humans could do alone. During this constructions the Alien workers built what started out as a very small camp underneath Bellwood. This camp grew over the years until it was the size of a city itself. * Vilgax begins traveling around the universe and stealing the powers of the greatest heroes from ten different worlds with the help of his new minion Psyphon. * Kevin is cured of his Omnitrix DNA mutation with the help of a Null Void Prisoner named Kwarrel. They tried to bust out of the Null Void's Prison together but Kwarrel is caught by a guard and killed. 2006 * Ben battled a rouge Galvanic Mechamorph named Malware. * Dr. Psychobos created the Nemetrix and gives it to Khyber the Huntsman to obtain the DNA from predators of Omnitrix Transformations. * Kevin's unique abilities are used by Servantis to create Human/Alien hybrids. He trains them to kill Ben Tennyson whom he believes is a major threat to the Universe. * After the Amalgam Kids failed their mission to kill Ben Tennyson, Servantis scrubbed all of their memories. * Kevin and Argit become friends in the Null Void and later business partners. * Ben removes the Omnitrix. 2006-2007 (The Secret Saturdays) TBA 2007 * 'September 22-' Victor Validus is fired from the Plumbers. 2008 * V.V. Argost attempted to combine the energy of Kur and Anti Kur's spirits, the mix of positive and antimatter killed him. * Zak Saturday visited the Nexus Realm and was attacked by Strike. * Kevin and Argit visit the planet Khoros to get a Tetramand Engine Block. In order to get it Kevin had to agree to marry Princess Looma Red Wind. * After a Counterfeit Isotope scam, Kevin double crossed Vulkanus and left him at the mercy of the Plumbers. They blew up Vulkanus' ship and left him stuck on Earth. 2010 (Ben 10: Alien Force) * Max Tennyson and Magister Labrid began to investigate DNAlien activity on Earth. * Ben puts back on the Omnitrix to find out what happened to his Grandfather Max Tennyson. 2011 (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Ben's secret is reviled to the world by Jimmy Jones. Notes * When exactly Ben 10: Alien Swarm takes place within continuity has been a debate among fans for years. Many fans believe that it takes place after Alien Force Season 3 within an Alternate Timeline and in the main timeline Ben has the Ultimatrix when the events of the movie occurred. ** Evidence for this has yet to be found, so we cannot prove or deny it as fact. In this timeline, Alien Swarm takes place between Alien Force Seasons 2 and 3. Continuity Errors The series within the original Ben 10 Continuity aired on TV for 9 years (From 2005-2014). As Ben 10 evolved, new crew were brought in to make the later seasons that didn't see every episode previously made. As a result the Ben 10 franchise suffers from multiple continuity errors. * '''Ben 10: Alien Swarm- '''Ben is able to drive a car within the movie, but Ben was said to not have a license in the episode '''Paradox.